The Ultra-Violent Adventures of Redman
The Ultra-Violent Adventures of Redman is a comic created by real people in the real world that began production in 2012. It is a spinoff of the immensely-popular comic series Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki that follows the adventures of Redman after he was awakened in Issue #201. In particular, the main plot for this comic involves Redman's quest to rescue his wife, Hayabusa, after she went mysteriously missing. Redman's journey becomes more and more complicated, and the hero soon learns that horrifying things are about to unfold at the hands of a mysterious group as thinks that he's getting closer to saving the only thing worth anything in his life. Several issues in the comic are based on corresponding issues in Rulers of Wiki, but from Redman's perspective. __TOC__ CHARACTERS 'Heroes' Redman_RoW.PNG|Redman|link=Redman Spectreman_cropped.png|Spectreman|link=Spectreman 'Rulers of Wiki' K-Deathrock-9.png|Deathrock9|link=Deathrock9 Koopacropped.png|Koopa|link=Koopa Tkotm_mugshot.png|The King of the Monsters|link=The King of the Monsters Gzo_mugshot.png|GodzillaZero-One|link=GodzillaZero-One Wsefsf.png|Titanollante|link=Titanollante Mkg_mugshot.png|MechaKingGhidorah789|link=MechaKingGhidorah789 Spinocroc_mugshot.png|Spinocroc123|link=Spinocroc123 Titan_mosu_cropped.png|MosuFan2004|link=MosuFan2004 Tbwcg_mugshot.png|The Boy Who Cried Godzilla|link=The Boy Who Cried Godzilla Shma_brk_mugshot.png|BigRandomKaiju|link=BigRandomKaiju Cropped Nerd New Form.png|SuperNerd295|link=SuperNerd295 ShodaiMeesmothLarva.png|ShodaiMeesmothLarva|link=ShodaiMeesmothLarva 'Neutral' SynRob_cropped.png|R.O.B. Type-S|link=R.O.B. Type-S Icaruscropped.png|Alien Icarus|link=Alien Icarus 'Villains' Planeman.png|Planeman|link=Planeman Suited_Shadow_cropped.png|Suited Shadow|link=Suited Shadow MarioUniverse_mugshot.png|MarioUniverse|link=MarioUniverse Planeman_II.png|Neo Planeman (Planeman II)|link=Planeman Fake_Greenman_cropped.png|Fake Greenman|link=Fake Greenman Syndicate_Bioweapon_cropped.png|Syndicate Bioweapon Delta|link=Syndicate Bioweapon Delta Sigmacropped.png|Heavy Syndicate Bioweapon Sigma|link=Heavy Syndicate Bioweapon Sigma Issues Redman_comic_part_1.png|Issue #1, in which Redman returns to his house after being thawed out. He discovers from BigRandomKaiju that his wife, Hayabusa, is missing. Redman_comic_part_2.png|Shortly after starting his journey, Redman finds that the road has been blocked by the neighbourhood ruffian, Planeman! However, Planeman seems to know something he won't tell, and refuses to move. A battle is inevitable. Redman_comic_part_3.png|Making significant progress after defeating Planeman, Redman finds himself at the ruins of a castle. He is then confronted by Suited Shadow, a lieutenant in The Syndicate. Another fight ensues, and Redman eventually wins. File:Redman_comic_part_4.png|Redman encounters MarioUniverse, a villain unaffiliated with The Syndicate! Almost immediately, MarioUniverse drags Redman into a battle, but Redman clearly has the upper hand. Redman_comic_part_5.png|Redman finally makes it to the HQ of The Syndicate. Redman_comic_part_6.png|Redman makes it to the first floor, only to find out that Planeman's been revived as Neo Planeman! Will Redman triumph over this new threat? Redman_comic_part_7.png|Redman makes it to the 50th floor, to find it being used as a dungeon! His friends, Spectreman and Mirrorman, are being held captive by a robot, Fake Greenman. Can Redman rescue his friends and defeat the impostor? Redman_comic_part_8.png|Redman makes it to the 72nd floor, only to find out that Suited Shadow has returned and is stronger than ever! Near death, Redman begins to despair over how close he was to the end of his quest. Redman_comic_part_9.png|The 100-page long Issue 9, a special issue and the first major crossover with Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki. In this issue, Redman and the Rulers of Wiki meet and fight Suited Shadow's new form. Can this new fighting force defeat the demonic Suited Shadow? Redman_comic_part_10.png|Redman makes it to floor 88, a little used floor in The Syndicate's HQ, and sees something horrifying - Redman's love, Hayabusa, had been dead all along. Redman_comic_part_11.png|As Redman despairs over the skeleton of his former wife, the action shifts back several years, examining the events before the first issue, and going into detail into Redman and Hayabusa's relationship. Redman_comic_part_12.png|Unable to continue his assault on the HQ any longer, Redman flees to the coast, where he meets Spectreman, now free from The Syndicate's cruelty. Spectreman tries to convince Redman to avenge Hayabusa's death. Redman_comic_part_13.png|Redman encounters Syndicate Bioweapon Delta, The Syndicate's finest amalgamation of numerous deceased Ultras. Faced with such a powerful opponent, can Redman take on this new threat? Redman_comic_part_14.png|On a trip to the Isle of Wight to seek out The Syndicate, Redman's journey is interupted by a monster who claims to know who he is. Will this end in a fight? Redman_comic_part_15.png|In this two parter, The Syndicate's finest Bioweapon, Heavy Syndicate Bioweapon Sigma is revealed. In the second part, Redman meets up with Mirrorman again, who explains he has a way to bring back Redman's original form. Will it work? Category:Comics Category:Important Pages Category:Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki